


A dance lesson

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Marvel Universe, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tells Bucky that no one will ever want to dance with him, because he doesn't know how to dance. Bucky decides to do something about it, and turns on the radio...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dance lesson

‘What’s the matter, Stevie?’ Bucky and Steve were walking back from another double date. Bucky had had a great time - dancing with his date and having fun. They even said they would see each other again soon. 

Steve and his date had less success, however. His girl kept looking at Bucky and his date sadly, as if she was missing her friend. Steve didn’t know it, but he was doing the same. They didn’t dance, and all night just watched the other two as they practically shone on the dance floor. Funnily enough, that was what usually happened, that or Steve just made an excuse and left early - because his date never wanted to dance with him, and he was too scared, or sad, to stick around, or even ask them to dance himself, usually. 

And if he did stay, he just watched Bucky.

‘It’s nothin’’ Steve said, quickly. 

‘I know it’s not.’ Bucky replied, kindly. ‘What’s eatin’ ya?’

Steve thought that honesty was the best policy in that moment. ‘No dame is ever going to want to dance with me, are they?’ He tried not to say it too sadly.

‘Stevie…’ Bucky whispered, sadly. 

‘No it’s true, I don’t even know how to dance…’ Steve said, the sadness evident in this voice this time.

Bucky sighed, closed the door to their apartment and threw his coat on the table. He hated seeing Steve like this. He had been watching him tonight, him and his date sat there, looking forlorn. If Steve was too scared to ask a girl to dance, then he would have to do something about it. 

He walked leisurely over to their radio and switched it on. It crackled for a second, and as if one cue, a popular orchestral waltz filled the room. 

‘We’ll soon fix that’ He said, with one of his small smiles, as he walked over to Steve and grabbed his hand.

‘Buck, what -’

‘You said you didn’t know how to dance, right? So I’ll teach ya.’ Steve didn’t object at this, but a soft blush started to tinge his cheeks, for some strange reason. 

Bucky smiled at him, gently grabbed his other hand, pulled them carefully into position, and began to lead him softly around the room. Steve didn't seem to be able to meet his eyes. He pretended that was because he needed to watch his feet.

As Bucky pulled him closer, Steve willed his heart to stop beating so fast, because he didn't want Bucky to notice. Suddenly, as they had danced in one big circle around the room, Bucky gently lifted Steve’s chin so that he was looking him right in those soft, kind eyes. 

‘Rule 1: Don’t look at the floor’ Bucky said, with a small smile. ‘The dames’ll think you’re not interested in ‘em.’

‘But what if I tread on their toes?’ Steve stuttered.

‘They won’t mind. They’re not dancin’ with you because you’re a pro, most of the time. They’re dancin’ with you because they want to spend time with you. They want to look at you, and be close to you.’ Bucky said, grinning softly. 'So look at me.' 

‘Ok.’ Steve nodded back, blushing harder. Why was he acting like this? Sure, he was queer - he liked boys and girls, and Bucky knew this and was fine with it, and that hadn’t changed anything between them. Because he didn’t like Bucky that way, right? He didn’t want him to get the wrong idea…

‘See? It’s easy, with practice.’ Bucky said, as he spun Steve around with another one of his golden smiles. Steve’s heart felt like it might explode. Now he knew why his friend was so popular with the dames.

‘But I don’t get much practice, Buck.’ Steve replied, a little sad, and a little breathless.

‘Ah, don’t worry about that. You’re doing fine. If a dame does want to dance with you - and they will, just give it time - you’ll show ‘em a real good time.’ Bucky said, softly. ‘Trust me.’ He said, in a whisper, and a smile. 

Steve laughed softly. ‘Am I showing you a good time, Buck?’

‘You sure are, Stevie.’ Bucky grinned, and he wasn’t lying. 

While the song continued, and they kept dancing, Steve felt pleased. He was happy that his first dance was with Bucky - he just didn’t know why just yet. 

As they looked at each other, the two of them, and their noses brushed, Steve willed the song to go on forever. And Steve didn’t know it, but as Bucky pulled Steve ever closer to him, and felt the warmth of Steve's hands in his - he did too.

But nothing ever lasts forever, and the song died out quietly, there and then. The two of them still stood there for a few seconds, still holding each other, close together, frozen in time. That is, until Steve coughed softly, blushing hard. 

‘Thanks for the lesson, Buck.’ He said, pulling away quickly, and walking over to the radio, turned it off in another crackle. 

‘Any time, Stevie.’ Bucky said, looking dazed, and a little in awe, at Steve’s back. He blinked, and stood up straight. He didn’t know why just yet, but Steve was definitely his favourite dance partner.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think the song they're dancing to is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n92ATE3IgIs
> 
> Inspiration for this just hit me and I wrote in about 40 minutes, so sorry if it feels rushed. I hope you like it! :)


End file.
